1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to automotive tools, and particularly to a multi-socket wrench that simultaneously tightens or loosens the lug nuts securing a wheel on an axle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stock car racing has become a popular sport, especially in the United States and Europe. During the multiple laps of a stock car race, each car must endure time-consuming pit stops for refueling and tire changes that are performed by the pit crew. The more efficient the pit crew is in accomplishing the refueling and tire changing, the less time the car is in the pit, resulting in improved lap times and enhancing the chances of winning the race. Since the stock car wheel is secured to the axle with multiple lug nuts (usually five, but sometimes four), the pit crew tire men are required to loosen and remove each of the twenty lug nuts (five per wheel) to remove the wheels and worn tires. Additionally, each of the twenty lug nuts must be replaced and tightened when the new wheels and tires are mounted. A tool that would allow the tire men to loosen or tighten the five nuts of each wheel simultaneously would certainly lessen the time in the pit per stop and create a tremendous advantage over pit crews using conventional means for servicing stock cars during races. Such a tool would also be useful for automobile tire centers and automotive repair garages.
Thus, a multi-socket wrench solving the aforementioned problems is desired.